This invention relates generally to the assembly of an exercise system. More particularly, this invention relates to an exercise assembly for use in water.
Various techniques exist within the prior art for exercising while in water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,667 discloses the use of plate-like resistance members which era removed through water for aquatic exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,613 also concerns aquatic exercise and discloses various types of aquatic exercise systems including a barbell-like design utilizing fins, balls and blades.
Whereas the prior art provides techniques for aquatic exercise, most of these techniques are based on water resistance to motion of some apparatus through the water. The development of the novel system herein described is significant to the field and noteworthy according to its distinguishing features.
The present invention provides an improved aquatic exercise system which includes plastic rods and foam rubber discs of various sizes mounted upon the rod. The discs are water absorbent so as to be heavy when saturated. Various combinations of these discs can be used with rods of various lengths for aquatic exercise.
Reference herein is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,804 issued to Applicant, which teaches aquatic floats with variable buoyancy. The present invention includes rods which are interchangeable with the floats of the prior patent, the floats being mountable upon rods of the present invention.